


what kind of touching?

by SunnyMansfield



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMansfield/pseuds/SunnyMansfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam broke off the kiss and said in a low voice, "Well, what I really want is for you to touch me." He paused as Ronan's breath hitched, then plowed on loudly, "But not till I'm done with my work!"</p>
<p>Adam says something to fluster Ronan, then Ronan does something to fluster Adam. Some feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what kind of touching?

Ronan showed up at Boyd's garage, where Adam continued to work shifts. For the rest of senior year after everything they had been through, Adam had dropped his third job and cut back on a few of his hours, but he was still determined to pay for himself. He was a little more relaxed about letting his friends cover him at times, and he didn't necessarily mind Ronan giving him things because most of that was dream stuff and Adam figured it didn't count, but he still needed to make it on his own.

So here he was working late, under a car, when he heard the telltale skreek of Chainsaw accompanied by the usual chaotic sounds of things dropping and crashing that indicated Ronan.

His...boyfriend? They hadn't exactly had a conversation about what they were, and the title didn't feel like it was enough to cover it, so they just didn't discuss it. And it's not like they had to explain it to the people that mattered.

"Yo, mechanic!"

"Don't break anything, please!"

"Is that any way to speak to a customer?" This was followed by an ominous thunk above him.

"What do you want, Ronan?" sighed Adam, as he slid out from under the car...and found himself staring up at Ronan, who stood above with a leg on either side of him.

Ronan crouched down and leaned close. "I want you, of course," he said with a wicked grin, putting out his hands to help Adam stand up.

"Well, you can't always get what you want. Like, I want to finish my shift in peace and quiet." Ronan was still holding Adam's hands, keeping them close together.

"Nah, if you really wanted that, you wouldn't be with me." And he leaned forward and kissed Adam.

The thing was, it was very difficult to be strict with Ronan when he was kissing you. It was very difficult to think about anything other than kissing back, when Ronan was kissing you.

But Adam really did have to finish looking at this car before he could leave, and he knew Boyd was still somewhere around the shop. Boyd tolerated Ronan popping up because everyone liked to admire the BMW, but he probably wouldn't look kindly at him making out with his...boyfriend...on the job. So Adam broke off the kiss and said in a low voice, "Well, what I really want is for you to touch me." He paused as Ronan's breath hitched, then plowed on loudly, "But not till I'm done with my work!" He pushed Ronan away from him.

For his part, Ronan moved out of the way easily, but he also had a slightly flustered look on his face, which was not easy to achieve though Adam felt he had a particular knack for it. He swallowed hard as Adam smirked, and was about to say something when there was another loud but muffled SKREEK and a crash. They jumped, and looked over to the source of the sound...which turned out to be Chainsaw, who had somehow pulled out a hubcap from the bottom of a pile of things in the corner, knocking over said pile in the process. The sound was enough to drive Boyd out of the office, and Adam and Ronan quickly jumped into action. Adam, apologizing and rushing to fix the pile, Ronan grabbing for the bird with the hubcap.

"Alright, alright, I'll take my bird and go," grumbled Ronan.

It was after 10 by the time Adam had finished (both his work and cleaning up Ronan's mess), locked up the garage, and driven his shitbox back to his room at St. Agnes. The BMW was parked by the curb. Adam drove around it, parked in his usual spot on the corner, and headed over. He thumped on the roof and leaned down to look in the passenger's side as Ronan rolled down the window.

"You coming up?"

Ronan had an inscrutable look on his face. "Don't you have class tomorrow?

Adam shrugged. "Okay, you don't have to come up." He began to walk away, but Ronan shut off the car and had caught up to him while he was on the stairs. Adam could feel the heat of him from the step below, and he had to work to keep his voice neutral as he said, "I have to wash off and get my things together for school."

Ronan made a noncommittal sound as they entered the small, sloped, room-sized apartment. Adam went straight to the bathroom, flicking on the low lamp by the bedside before closing the door behind him and turning on the faucet. He took a steadying breath and began to splash water on his face, running his hand through his hair as he tried to remove the grease from work. Ronan's was a comforting presence for Adam, but it was a large presence in such a small room, and sometimes Adam needed to step away before he got swallowed up unwittingly.

He felt marginally cleaner as he stepped back into the room, moving to put away his work clothes and drag his school bag to the table, making sure he had all his books and notes for tomorrow. He probably should study more tonight, but he didn't have a Latin test till next week and he'd already finished his English paper, so he thought he'd earned a night without being hunched over his careful notes. He saw that Ronan had put Chainsaw in the makeshift cage on the other side of the kitchen, and he was standing by the sink, because it was the only place where the ceiling was tall enough to let him lean against the wall and glower comfortably.

Adam finished getting his things together, then looked up at Ronan, who was looking back rather hungrily. It gave Adam a warm feeling somewhere in his midsection.

"Ronan."

"Adam."

And then they were across the tiny room and in each other's arms. Ronan had reached up to put his hands in Adam's hair, and his lips were insistent. For his part, Adam settled his hands on the other boy's hips and focused on giving as much as he could to the kiss. It had been a long day, and he had another long one tomorrow, and without Ronan at school they didn’t have much time together. Not that Ronan had ever been around school much before, but now he spent most of his time further away at the Barns instead of Monmouth.

Ronan pulled back from the kiss with a dark gleam in his eyes that sent a thrill up Adam's spine. They were both breathing a little raggedly, and Ronan asked in a husky voice, "So what kind of touching?"

"What?" asked Adam, a little stupidly, his mind still on the kiss.

"Earlier. You said you wanted me to touch you. What. kind. of. touching?"

Fire and ice simultaneously raced through Adam's veins. He had not anticipated this line of questioning when he said that, he was merely trying to knock Ronan off balance so he could finish work. 

But he did want Ronan to touch him.

Up until this point, there had been some rolling around with shirts off, some gentle exploration of skin. Adam was very familiar with the dark lines of Ronan's tattoo. There had been a few hand jobs, hurried affairs with hands down pants and messes they dealt with separately. What had Adam meant?

Swallowing, he said, "Um, not like, like you know, everything... But I thought we could actually take our clothes off this time."

Ronan gave him a feral sort of grin, then stepped back to take off his ever-present muscle tank. Adam reached out for him, but Ronan stopped him and said, "Your turn." So Adam pulled his shirt off over his head. Ronan reached out a finger and touched the hollow of Adam's throat. Then he traced a line slowly down his chest as Adam's breath stuttered, down to his navel, and then lower. He hooked his finger under the top of Adam's jeans, then yanked him closer. Ronan bent his head to kiss Adam's throat as he carefully unbuttoned the jeans and shoved them down his hips. As the pants went down, so did Ronan's kisses.

Adam seemed to have temporarily lost his brain. His pants were somewhere around his knees (and Ronan about his navel) when it snapped back to him. "Wait!"

Ronan froze and looked up. His pupils were dilated but his expression was suddenly doubtful. Adam grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up. He kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and pulled Ronan in for another kiss. He tried not to be self-conscious of the fact that he was now completely naked in front of someone for the first time since his infancy as he muttered against Ronan's mouth, "Now yours."

A modicum of tension released from Ronan's shoulders as he reached down to unbutton his own pants. He pulled and kicked them off without breaking contact with Adam's lips.

And then they were both standing there naked in the dim lighting of the lamp, not quite touching but very aware. Adam tugged Ronan's hand to pull him towards the bed, which was still just a mattress on the floor. Ronan moved to follow, and since neither of them were paying attention, they both smacked their heads on the slope of the ceiling. Ronan let out a pretty vicious curse, given the proximity to a church, and Adam laughed. Massaging his head, Ronan conceded with a grin.

With that, the tension went out of the room, though not the anticipation. Both boys kneeled down on the mattress together, both looking and not looking at each other. Then Ronan roughly dropped himself down, and rolled to grab Adam and pull him on top of him.

The skin on skin sent a humming sensation through Adam, and he braced his arms beside Ronan's head. Ronan, his arms still secured around Adam's waist, was searching Adam's face. "So you mean this kind of touching?"

"Something like this, yeah," said Adam, as he shifted his hips and leaned down to suck on a particularly interesting spot on Ronan's neck, causing a slight keening sound to come out of the other boy.

But Ronan would not be deterred, even as he began to slide his hands along Adam's sides. "What else did you want me to touch?"

Adam paused, his cheeks flushed, and said, "I want you to blow me." He risked a glance at the other boy's face, which had a slightly dazed expression. "Obviously not if you don't want to, but I've been thinking about it a lot and-"

Ronan cut him off with a kiss and used the hands on Adam's hips to flip them over so he was above. He deepened the kiss, eliciting a groan, then pulled back to make his way kissing and sucking along Adam's jaw and neckline. In between kisses, he said, "I've been thinking about it, too."

So Adam lay on his back with his arms crossed over his face. Ronan was on his knees, straddling him and looking down, reminding Adam of when he slid out from under the car in the garage. But this time the skin on skin was driving him to distraction instead of just Ronan being Ronan, which was actually the same thing if he thought about it. But he couldn't really think about it because he was hard, and he knew Ronan could see he was hard, and also he could see that Ronan was hard.

Ronan dragged his hands down Adam's torso, stopping just above his hip bones, causing Adam to groan oh so softly. Bracing his hands on either side of him, Ronan leaned down to kiss Adam on the collar bone. Then he kissed a soft trail back and forth across his chest, stopping to flick out his tongue across a nipple and causing a sharp intake of breath from Adam. Ronan gave a sharp grin, then continued his winding trail across his stomach, occasionally stopping to lick a small spot along the way.

He'd shifted his body down, and it was fortunate the mattress was on the floor so he could keep his balance without having to worry about falling as he spread himself out. Adam was taking shallow breathes, attempting to keep control of himself even as he realized what was about to happen. Ronan reached out and took a soft hold on Adam's hard cock before him. Adam grabbed at the sheet beneath him.

Ronan liked Adam's cock. He also liked Adam's hair and his shoulders and his hands and his eyes, and pretty much everything else about Adam, but he definitely liked Adam's cock and being able to hold it, and he liked finally being able to experience it while fully undressed in the low lighting of Adam's bedside lamp.

Without preamble, Ronan trailed his tongue along the length of Adam's cock, beginning at the base and ending at the tip, which he took into his mouth. Adam's response was immediate and delightful. His stomach tightened and his hips bucked under Ronan's hand, and he let out a gasp of breath. Ronan decided he could do worse, so he flattened his tongue and pushed his mouth over as much of Adam's cock as possible while keeping his hand on the base, then he began to pump it. As expected, Adam's response was even more intense, letting out a low groan and grabbing for Ronan's shoulders.

Adam was coming undone. He was going to fall apart and not be able to put the pieces back together, so he was going to miss class and fail out. But he was fine with that as long as Ronan's lips were on his dick and he could watch him. Adam knew he was Ronan's first kiss, and Ronan was his first everything else, so it felt like an even playing field. But Ronan seemed to have a really good idea as to how this was supposed to work, and Adam's joints felt like jelly.

Ronan's pace was increasing and he didn't seem to mind the Adam's nails digging into his shoulders, but this was not going to last. "Ronan, wait, I can't- I'm going to-" He tried to shift himself away from Ronan's wicked mouth, but Ronan just gripped his hip to hold him and hummed his refusal to let go. Adam came with a shock that ran through his body, and Ronan swallowed until he was finished, then let go of Adam's cock with a slick sound. 

He decided that he was never leaving his bed again as Ronan moved his way back up. Looming above him, Adam saw that some of his cum had smeared along the edge of Ronan's mouth. He slid a hand up behind Ronan's neck to pull him down, and he licked his own mess clean before kissing into Ronan.

This was a bit much for Ronan, who collapsed onto Adam with a groan. Spent for the moment, Adam and Ronan lay side by side on the mattress, feeling mussed but sated and trying to remember how to breathe again. Adam recovered first and he turned to face Ronan, who looked back at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, this might have seemed more important before you had my dick in your mouth, but like, what are we?"

"Well, you're trailer trash and I'm a high school dropout, so I'd say we're the people you use as a bad example for the kids."

"Oh my god, you juvenile. You know what I mean.” Adam could feel the smirk against his neck as Ronan nuzzled into him. He could also feel how hard Ronan was against his thigh, but he would get to that in a moment, though he pressed his skin closer to increase the contact. "I just- Like our friends know we're together, but I wanted to make sure- Like if people ask, or whatever, I want to be able to tell them you're my boyfriend. Or not, whatever, I just wanted to be clear."

"Parrish, I'm naked in your bed and I once caught you smelling a blanket from my room. If I'm not your boyfriend, I'm going to be a little concerned, and you know I get territorial. Do you want to go run outside now and declare it to everyone? I could dream up a banner and a megaphone real quick."

"Sorry, I'm busy. I have to go suck my boyfriend's cock."


End file.
